Without limiting the scope of the disclosed device, the background is described in connection with a novel device and method of use for a pecan picker, which utilizes suction to pick up the pecans as well as a container body for storing the picked up pecans.
The process of picking up pecans can be a very manual process, with an individual combing through an area and picking up one pecan at a time with their hands. This is very tedious and time-consuming process. The individual has to lean down or get on their knees to pick up the pecans off of the ground.
To help alleviate these issues, several approaches in the prior art have been taken to make pecan picking more effective and efficient. These approaches involve various devices, which assist in various manners. The following examples are some of the common ones utilized today.
As a first example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,304 issued to Georg Maier et al. on Oct. 28, 2008 is for a vacuum arrangement for a ground area. The drawbacks to the device is how complicated it is. The device uses a combination of blower air flow and vacuum air flow. The blower air flow is directed to towards the area of the vacuum air flow. This approach is utilized to lift the material to be extracted from other environmental material. The other drawback is that there is no separation of the target material being extracted from the extra material extracted once within the device.
As a second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,713 issued to Emory B. Stone Feb. 19, 1985 is for a nut harvester. A drawback to the device is that it is carried or strapped to the individual using the device. This adds a weight limitation to the amount of extracted material that can be carried before stopping to empty. In addition, carrying this weight greatly increases the fatigue on the individual using the device. In addition, another drawback is the dual use of blower air flow and vacuum air flow. The device also uses a separation mechanism within the collection tube blowing the extra extracted material out the back of the collection tube. There is no separation of the collected materials within the holding container.
While all of the aforementioned devices may fulfill their unique purposes, none of them fulfill the need for a practical, effective, and efficient means for picking up pecans off of the ground. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these shortcomings in the prior art.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a novel device and method of use for a pecan picker, which utilizes suction to pick up the pecans as well as a container body for storing the picked up pecans with at least one partition for separating the picked up pecans from extra extracted material obtained through the suction process.